1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to multicolor recorders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an ink cartridge for a multicolor recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multicolor ink cartridge for a recorder has been used to provide a means for selectively introducing a desired ink color for printing by selectively energizable recording elements on a recording medium in the recorder. Alternatively, a fixed color recording operation in the recorder can be effected by maintaining a preselected alignment of the recording head in the recorder and a desired color in the multicolor ink cartridge. An example of a multicolor cartridge and a recorder for using the same is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,917 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While the ink cartridge shown therein provides a multicolor ink source suitable for use with a recorder either in a single or plural color operation, that ink cartridge structure has inherent limitations occasioned by the number of separate parts used in the cartridge which require excessive manufacturing costs and assembly time. Additionally, the ink containing elements forming the ink cartridge have a relatively short operating life as a result of the closure of ink supplying surface pores by the impact of the printing elements from the print head thereon which effect produces an inability to utilize the full capacity of the ink stored therein by interrupting ink supplying capillary paths to the recording surface of the ink cartridge. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an ink cartridge capable of being assembled by an automatic assembly operation as well as exhibiting a significantly improved operating life and utilization of the recording ink stored therein.